This proposal describes continuing synthetic studies on naturally occurring polyamines, their conjugates, secondary metabolites, macrocyclic derivatives and structural analogs for chemotherapeutic use. Cyclic derivatives of tri and tetramines, used in conjunction with other protecting groups, permit selective functionalization and alteration of discrete polyamine nitrogens, making possible the swift, convergent assembly of new natural products and other bioactive substances.